


dark does call

by TechnicalTragedy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Painplay, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/TechnicalTragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's fucked up. percy comes to vax when he needs to be punched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dark does call

**Author's Note:**

> idk inspired by lotsa stuff cause ive had this idea for a while but started reading violence/pain kink stuff tonight so here we go!
> 
> quick note: percy/vax is like, the focused pairing, but it's made pretty clear that everybody in vm is together.

percy breathes, steadies, releases. he is the bullet sent spiraling from the barrel, he is the contact, the spray of blood, the tacky copper taste, the rush of adrenaline and something more base, more animalistic. he steps close enough to be considered intimate, pushes blade through skin and sinew and feels the sickening pop of an exhale that brushes his ear. a warm flow of blood gushes over his hand and he is electrified.

it's fucked up. percy likes the pain of it, likes the way he can depend on vax to punch him when he needs it. he likes the kill, the gross spill of gore and the dried flaking blood when he forgets to wash up. it's fucked up.

"fuck me," he tells vax.

vax sinks sharp teeth into his neck-

(percy thinks of sylas, thinks of the man eying him up and down and the twist in percy's guts as that lecherous gaze sweeps over him; percy thinks of freezing hands on him in a dark place, too-hot fangs buried in his vein and his lungs seize for just a second before he can breathe again)

-and growls against his skin.

does percy feel too much? he's never sure. but he's only alive when he's up to his knees in death. is he only happy when vax is pulling his hair far past the point of pain and fucking him so hard he can feel it in his throat?

"only if you beg for it, you piece of shit," vax says. and percy does. he always will.

it isn't an always thing. percy goes to pike when he needs tenderness, when he wants someone to hold him and warm him and tell him he's a good boy. he goes to scanlan when he wants to be cheered up. they all seek different things in each other.

vax comes to percy when he wants someone to be open. well, that isn't correct. vax comes to percy when he wants to flay someone open, when he wants to plunge his hands deep into someone's chest and rip out their heart, when he wants to lap up blood and taste flesh and create scars.

percy and vax don't kiss. not unless they're punishing each other. because percy doesn't enjoy that easy affection when he's in his moods, and vax has a rule about mixing business with pleasure. and percy is business, when he comes to vax.

they kill dragons. they fuck. percy crawls to keyleth and she holds him when he thinks he might cry. vax finds grog and they spar until vax is so tired he can barely think.

and vax only says he loves percy when he's dead tired. but that's how percy likes it.

it's fucked up. everyone knows it, everyone asks "are you sure?" like they think vax and percy aren't capable of making their own decisions. but when vax blinds percy, hits him, fucks him raw, tears him apart and pieces him back together, they know that this decision is right, that they wouldn't trade this for the world.

vex kisses percy to make vax mad. vax lets grog fuck him so percy feels that same unsettling anger.

"you see that, percy? grog can take care of me, grog knows how to pleasure someone, grog is a good boy, a good man," vax says.

grog preens under the praise and fucks him harder.

percy kneels at vax's feet and says, "i can be a good boy," and vax curls long fingers into his shock-white hair and snarls, "prove it."

later pike will have to lay her hands on percy and rub healing magic into his broken skin, but he'll be smiling. she'll kiss him gently and pull him and keyleth close, and keyleth will kiss pike even more gently and reach across for percy's hand. it will be soothing, to percy, but it won't be the serenity of the crack of bone as vax punches him.

"maybe you two should sort your baggage out," scanlan will say. "it's weird that you get off on getting back at each other."

and maybe percy will go to vax not seeking pain, maybe he'll say, "i do love you, darling," but maybe he won't.

percy is the smoking gun. he is the haunt and the hunt and he comes back to vax again and again and reaches for him without resentment. vax takes his hand and presses kisses to percy's bruises wrists. and it's okay.

they can be kind. they can turn away from the guilt and grief and face the dawn.

for now, vax is buried elbow deep in the cavity of percy's chest, has his hands tight around percy's heart and constricts, contracts, floods, recedes. the moon glows like two eyes in the dark and vax's teeth glint in the shadows. it's fucked up.

but that's the way they like it.


End file.
